treyarchscodfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Ops(faction)
::For the latest installment of the Call of Duty series, see Call of Duty: Black Ops. ::"And if you succeed, you will do so... without recognition. Because you. Do not. Exist." ::— Singleplayer trailer :: The "Black Ops" is a multiplayer faction featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are elite operatives of the Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activities Division. Overviewhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Ops_(faction)&action=edit&section=1Edit The Black Ops are a paramilitary faction and part of the CIA. They were instrumental in sabotaging the Soviet Union's Space Program during Operation Flashpoint and later tracking down and interrogating Dr. Daniel Clarke, using the intel gained from him to launch a 4-man assault on Mt. Yamantau. They were the primary assault force on Rebirth Island and the Rusalka, receiving support from the USMC. They appear to typically operate in squads of four with the notable exception of the assault on Rebirth Island. Operativeshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Ops_(faction)&action=edit&section=2Edit :*Sergeant Frank Woods, (MIA) :*Captain Alex Mason :*Jason Hudson :*Chief Petty Officer Joseph Bowman (KIA) :*Terrance Brooks :*Bruce Harris (KIA) :*Grigori Weaver Weaponryhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Ops_(faction)&action=edit&section=3Edit :*AUG :*Commando :*Crossbow :*MP5K :*Python :*M1911 :*CZ75 :*SPAS-12 :*Enfield :*HK21 :*FAMAS :*MAC-11 :*AK-47 (part of disguise) :*Karambit Knife In multiplayer they appear on the maps Nuketown, Summit, WMD, Radiation, Launch, Array, Grid, Kowloon,Berlin Wall, Discovery, Stadium Convoy And They always fight the Spetsnaz. They wear arctic and urban uniforms depending upon the map (Create a Class 2.0). Multiplayer character quotationshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Ops_(faction)&action=edit&section=4Edit :*"Use of deadly force is authorized" - At the beginning of a match :*"We're here for a reason" - At the beginning of a match :*"Enemy down!" - After killing an enemy player. :*"Kill confirmed." - After killing an enemy player. :*"Tossin' sticky!" - While throwing a Semtex grenade. :*"Grenade!" - While throwing a Fragmentation grenade. :*"GAS INCOMING!" - While throwing/spotting a nova gas grenade (confirm, please). :*"Grenade! Move!" - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. :*"Man down!" - Said after a friendly KIA. :*"Flash out!" - While tossing a flashbang. :*"Placing claymore." - While placing a claymore. :*"Shit, I can't get it off" - After getting stuck by a Semtex. :*"The son of a bitch isn't fit for the mission, get him outta here!" - Heard by the announcer after team kills in hardcore matches. :*"Get that son of a bitch outta my sight!" - Also heard after team kills in hardcore matches. Triviahttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Ops_(faction)&action=edit&section=5Edit :*The Black Ops full theme has a portion that is the same as the multiplayer screen's theme. :*The Lightweight character model for both "Urban" and "Arctic" fractions are similar (if not the same) character models as Grigori Weaver used in WMD and Numbers :*Some of the Black Ops character models seem to be wearing jeans, baseball hats and other very un-militaristic clothing in multiplayer and do not take much resemblance to the characters in the story mode (With the exception of Arctic Black Ops) :*The Black Ops emblem bares simliar ressemblance to the USMC emblem in Call of Duty 4. Galleryhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Ops_(faction)&action=edit&section=6Edit http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Perk-1_Scavenger.jpgThe Black Ops character Model for Scavengerhttp://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-hardline/Urban Black Ops Hardlinehttp://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-ghost/Urban Black Ops Ghosthttp://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-flak-jacket/Urban Black Ops Flak Jackethttp://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-lightweight/Urban Black Ops Lightweight